In many fields of computing, a search query may be executed against one or more search engines, and a set of search results may be returned and presented to the user. Respective search engines may cover different data sets that may in turn include one or more types of data; e.g., a local file search engine might search for files in a filesystem, a contacts search engine might search a contacts database, and a web search engine might search a set of web pages, each comprising one or more types of data. The search results are then presented to the user, e.g., as a list of hyperlinks to web pages identified by the web search engine, and as a list of icons representing files identified by the local file search engine. The search results are often organized by predicted relevance; e.g., a predicted relevance score might be calculated for respective search results based on factors such as the general popularity of respective web search results and the creation date of the locally stored files, and the search results may be presented as a list in descending order according to the predicted relevance scores.